


a not-so-casual conversation.

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dirty Talk, I need these two to fuck already, M/M, Phone Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One phone call was all it took to off-set the constant of what had always been their dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a not-so-casual conversation.

The remaining fragments of himself were put together by the one person he had always done so well to stray from.

Was it because he was afraid to really feel much of anything? Granted, Seifer had a habit of bringing out emotions that not even Rinoa had been capable of drawing out of him. Truthfully, that was probably what triggered the first wave of panic the moment all of this had started months ago.

It was a night that the commander of Balamb had been brooding over the most recent events that had transpired in his life. The scattered papers across his desk did well to occupy his time and avoid him from lingering too long on the reality of things. Rinoa had left him, stating she needed some time to focus on her own goals and ‘rediscover’ herself.

Not that it was anything he could ever begrudge her for given she had her own set path long before SeeD and Squall had been dragged into the picture. In doing so, the time apart had made him discover many flaws in the short period of what had been his first real relationship with someone. Despite how much their friends had insisted they be together, in the end there just wasn’t enough compatibility to make it a long-term thing.

Still, being single did nothing to alleviate any of the frustration that came with his role as commander. Not that he really cared for companionship in that sense anyways unless..well he certainly was not going to let those thoughts creep in tonight.

Some hours later, closely approaching midnight, he’d finally finished one last report and felt that he had done enough for the day. Of course, the complete silence he had hoped to have had was disturbed the moment he stepped into his quarters.

Shrugging off the uniform jacket, the muffled sound of his cellphone vibrating and ringing lightly was heard from the confines of his pant’s pocket.

Raising a brow, he was curious to see who dared call him at this hour. Anyone in their right mind would’ve known that calling him of all people would only end up in a few choice words that would prove to scare most people off.

Seeing an unknown number on the screen made him hesitate for a moment.

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to answer the call, but he did.

“Hello?”

The moment he heard the slight chuckle on the other end of the line Squall knew who it was.

“Leonhart. You still have that glacial tone in your voice, I was worried that might’ve changed.”

“Seifer what...how did you get this number?”

“I have my ways.”

The conversation went on for a bit. Mostly one-sided with Seifer asking general things and Squall making various monotone replies.

It wasn’t until they stumbled onto the topic of Rinoa that Squall fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He hadn’t really talked at all about her to anyone since they split up.

“So I heard she left ya. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

Squall scoffed lightly. “Why do you care?”

“I have to care about my old, childhood friend. C’mon now Princess, you know I’m the only one who could ever hope to understand you anyways.” Seifer rambled on more as Squall rolled his eyes and was already repeating ‘whatever’ in his head over and over again. It wasn’t like he was wrong though.

“And I know how she works just as well. Little bitch has a selfish eye, not surprised it runs in her endeavors too.” The blond paused while envisioning how Squall was probably rolling his eyes so far into the back of his head by thisp oint. “Sure you’re doin’ fine though. You don’t let anything crack that little wall of yours too much right?” Seifer asked in a way to get an answer, but really he already knew the answer.

“I’m fine.” Squall rolled over onto his side. His eyes landed on the case holding Lionheart. Maybe he’d go training soon since he realized how awake he was now after this conversation.

“Only thing is, I’m sure you don’t know what to do with that extra energy. I know how needy she can be in more ways than one.”

“Mm.” Squall didn’t give much input on that topic. The implications delving into Squall and Rinoa’s possible sex life was nothing he could give much commentary on. Rinoa had offered, but for some reason it just never felt right to him to pursue it. So it just never happened.

“Woah wait-  _really_? You two really never-”

Squall gave an exasperated sigh. Leave it to Seifer to tug at the seams of the least favorable thing on his list of things to chat about. “I just never had the urge. Is it really _that_ big of a deal?”

The ex-knight laughed, holding the receiver away from his mouth before feeling both delighted and curious all over again.

“I already knew she wasn’t your type Squally, but really, you wouldn’t even lighten up some to an open invitation for sex?”

Squall gritted his teeth somewhat. This was becoming a touchier subject than he signed up for. “ _Does it really matter_?”

“Hold up...” Seifer paused as if he pondering if it was really worth asking. At least he was a safe distance away to avoid any death glares or possible punches thrown by Squall. “...Did you even  _want_ to fuck her?”

“ _Seifer_.”

Squall used that warning tone that only made Seifer continuing pressing forward. “Squall, you really think I’m going to go yelling from the rooftops that the Ice Princess of Balamb prefers dick?”

The facepalm that Squall did was heard through the phone. Clearly this wasn’t going to end until he gave a slightly suitable response.

“None of it was what I really wanted. I just realized it later than I should have I guess.” Squall mumbled, hoping that would finally put an end to this conversation that he never should have let go on like this.

“Then what did you want?”

“I..I don’t know.”

That was a lie, and he was sure that Seifer could pick it up in his tone.

For a long time he had a wondering eye, mostly to someone he assumed would never want anything to do with him in that manner considering..well they were rivals. Even with Rinoa, Seifer had always been in the back of his mind nagging him. A constant he just could never escape.

It was unnerving and annoying as hell.

“How about I tell you what  _I_ want then?”

Something in the way Seifer said those words grabbed Squall’s attention and made him sit up some in his bed. “Is this another part of your  _‘romantic dream’_?”

“Not really.” For a moment, it sounded like Seifer had opened something, probably a beer. “I guess it’s more like an impossible dream.”

Squall felt something akin to hope latch onto his heart for a split second. There was no possible way. “What is it?”

“You’re in it.”

Seifer sipped on some of his beer, hoping it would help him get out a thought that had been plaguing him for all too long now and act like a liquid courage of sorts.

“...”

“Sometimes I find myself thinking about if things had been different you know? Maybe if I had been the one to really rile you up in more ways than I already do.”

“If you piss me off anymore than you normally do then we’d both end up in the hospital again.”

Seifer chuckled. Clearly he was going to have to be more blunt.

“True. But how about if maybe if I were to, I dunno, pin you down and leave  _my_  mark on your neck and kiss you so hard just to show you how you piss me off  _more_  than anyone else does.”

Squall let out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding in.

“What do you say to that Princess?”

It was a tipping point in their mess of a rivalry and friendship that reached uncharted territories.

And it only got worse from there.

“You like this don’t you?”

Squall could only whimper uneasily, pressing his forehead more against the bed as he hovered over the receiver of his phone. His legs were spread, a hand stroking over his cock that was slick with cum while his other hand was preoccupied finger fucking his ass.

The tips of his fingers pushed in so deep, pressing along that spot that always had him gasping out Seifer’s name while envisioning that cock thrusting in instead.

It was unfair what a skilled bastard Seifer was with both his words and with making Squall pine for something he never knew he wanted until the night this all started.

“So close. Come on Princess, I wanna hear you scream my name like you always do.” The blond murmured as his own hand was on his cock, giving rough strokes in time with Squall’s labored breathing and hints of pleas buried within gasps.

“Maybe one day soon I’ll get a room somewhere just so I can finally fuck you properly.” 

The thought of Seifer pushing him down and fucking him for real made Squall bury his fingers in deep, biting some at the sheets to try and restrain his sudden cry from his orgasm hitting him hard. The images flashed in his mind, Seifer above him, leaving his marks on any part of Squall’s body that he wanted to. Squall would let him to. 

After all it had always been like this. Seifer had already left his mark on him so long ago.

Squall’s moans that hitched and only grew more muffled had Seifer pushing up into his hand, the spurts of cum starting to coat his fingers and hand as he wanted nothing more than to be buried into that tight ass he was sure Squall had. The brunet’s name was heard in his shudder of release, and he knew then that he couldn’t put off seeing Squall in person any longer. He needed more.

Seifer hummed in a pleased tone, leaning back against the headboard of his bed and relishing that high he felt now. “Mm..are you free Friday night then?”

Even if he wasn’t he knew he’d make sure he was now. “Maybe.” Squall mumbled in the midst of catching his breath.

Seifer already knew that was a yes.

_~ fin._


End file.
